A reactive ion etching apparatus and a CVD apparatus must improve the in-plane uniformity of a substrate process in preparation for an etching process and a deposition process which uses the CVD method.
As a technique for improving the in-plane uniformity of the etching distribution, a dry etching apparatus disclosed in, for example, PTL1 includes a charged particle generation unit which emits charged particles, a rotating stage which rotates while supporting a plurality of processing objects irradiated with the charged particles, and a shielding plate which is provided between the charged particle generation unit and the rotating stage and shields the charged particles emitted by the charged particle generation unit. By pivoting the shielding plate to adjust the size of a projection of the shielding plate, which is formed on the processing object, the in-plane irradiation amount of charged particles guided from the charged particle generator to the processing object is adjusted.
Also, to prevent plasma concentration on a disk substrate, PTL2 discloses a plasma processing apparatus including a vacuum vessel, an exhaust means for maintaining the pressure in the vacuum vessel to be lower than the atmospheric pressure, an electrode for generating a plasma in the vacuum vessel, a voltage supply means for applying a voltage to the electrode, and a means for supplying a gaseous substance to a plasma generation unit. Upon defining this plasma processing apparatus as one set, one vacuum process vessel includes two sets, so the plasma processing apparatuses perform plasma processing on the two surfaces of the disk substrate. PTL2 also discloses two electrodes that are formed by an electrode member with a shape that can surround a space which is located on the two target surfaces of the disk substrate and in which a plasma is generated, and that which juts in a portion facing a hole at the center of the disk substrate.